With the advent of the global inter-network of networks generally referred to as “the Internet,” communication between users connected to the Internet has been facilitated by programs such as email and instant messaging. Instant messaging allows users connected to the Internet to communicate between each other in real-time. Typically, a first user downloads an instant message program into their Internet connectable computing device that can invoke a window that includes a section for typing messages and for showing a list of other online users designated as “buddies” or as “friends” by the first user. Users can chat with any number of online buddies by selecting the desired users from their buddy list. A connection is then made between the user and selected buddy. Once the connection is completed, the users can communicate by typing and sending messages. Unlike email, the instant messages are designed to appear on the other user's instant message window as soon as they are sent and while the recipient is online. Thus, an interactive chat can be held using the instant message system.
Additionally, interactive games can be played through the Internet. For example, a card game, such as hearts, can be played between users. A user who desires to play in an interactive game can log on to a web site to join a game. At the web site, the user could decide to join a game with random players or can join a game with friends if the user has a reference to the game the friends are playing. However, to join a friend's game, the user must have reference to the specific game on the web site, such as a directory or uniform resource locator (“URL”). The user might have received the reference to the friends' game through email, or any other communications means, or alternatively, the user could have searched the site for games the user's friends were playing. Once locating the game, the web site typically facilitates joining the user to the game by providing a link or URL for the user to select to join the game. Once joining the game, the players of the game would then all view the same game and interact with the game through their respective browsers or user interfaces. As each player interacts with the game, the results of the interactions appear on all players' screens that are participating in the game. For example, if a player discards a card in the hearts game, all players would see the card discarded. Thus, users in remote locations can play an interactive game of hearts.
Using an instant messenger program, buddies can facilitate joining an interactive game between themselves. A text message can be sent to another online user through the instant messaging system asking the user if they want to play the desired game. Once receiving the message, the user can decide to join the game with the requester. However, to join the game, the user must have downloaded the game beforehand. Thus, if the game that the requester wants to play has not been downloaded, the user would have to find out where the game is located and download the game before proceeding. Once downloaded, the user launches the game in the user's computer. The game then finds connection information for the game from the user's instant messenger program and connects to the game. In conventional instant messaging configurations, the only communication sent between the requester and user is a text message asking the user to play a game. No other information regarding the game is sent to the user. Thus, the user must affirmatively find the game requested or download the game and connect to the game the requester is playing.
Additionally, the only users that can participate in the game are the users that were invited by the user who sent the original invitation. The invitation is sent out to the invited users and a game is launched with only the invited users as possible players. If there are other buddies who want to participate, the buddies must be affirmatively invited by a player of the game. Also, the players of the game are transparent to other buddies on the players' buddies lists. In other words, other buddies do not know the players are participating in an interactive game. Rather, the buddies only know that the players are currently on-line.